Manchas de Sangue
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Você não vai gostar de mim. - Killua Centred - Presente de Natal para Hiei-and-Shino.


**Manchas de Sangue**

-

_**Presente para minha Alma Gêmea**_

**-**

_Não se deve julgar um livro pela capa._

_-_

Você não vai gostar de mim.

Se, em algum momento da sua vida, você cruzar o meu caminho, você _não vai_ gostar de mim. Claro que não, porque ninguém nunca gosta, ninguém nunca vai gostar de alguém como eu. Acho que nem eu gostaria se me visse através de um espelho. Eu não sou medonho, não sou monstruoso, mas escute bem quando eu digo que você não vai gostar de mim.

Se você cruzar o meu caminho, eu vou te matar.

Não vai ser a primeira, nem será a última vez que eu farei algo assim, porque é o que eu faço com pessoas impertinentes. Eu as mato e sigo em frente com as manchas. As manchas de sangue.

Você já está desesperado? Já está querendo fugir da minha presença?

Não se preocupe, eu não farei nada. Eu não farei nada se você não cruzar o meu caminho ou se eu não precisar fazer. Mas, se, por ventura, me for mandado que te mate, não se preocupe também. Será uma morte rápida e não dolorosa. E eu também farei o possível para não me manchar com o seu sangue, eu já estou ficando bom nisso.

Ainda não sou como o meu pai, mas sei que um dia vou chegar lá. Ele é capaz de arrancar o coração de uma pessoa sem que uma única gota de sangue seja derramada, esse é o poder dele. De um verdadeiro assassino.

Ah, desculpe a minha falta de educação, acho que tenho matado muitas aulas de etiqueta ultimamente. Eu não estou aqui para falar do meu pai ou da minha família e também não estou pedindo para que você me escute, mas advirto que falarei mesmo assim. Meu nome é Killua Zaoldyeck e eu sou um assassino profissional.

**X**

Eu não me interesso por nada disso. Acho muito chato, na verdade, mas eu não sei fazer outra coisa. E, também, acho que eu não posso fugir disso. É o meu destino ser assim. Não é tão ruim quando se acostuma, mas não significa que eu goste de fazer isso. Não é o que eu quero para o meu futuro, mas ele já foi traçado. Ele já foi decidido. Eu não tenho como fugir.

_Você é o mais promissor dentre todos os seus irmãos e será meu herdeiro, Killua._

Quando o patriarca da família diz coisas assim, você não pode negar. Você não tem _como_ negar. Eu sei do que estou falando, acredite em mim se quiser. É o olhar. Quando um assassino te olha nos olhos, você não pode fugir. Quando o _meu pai_ te olha nos olhos, você quer gritar, mas não consegue.

Não experimente fazer isso, eu não aconselho. Aliás, você não fará isso, porque eu não conheço nenhuma pessoa que não seja da família e tenha sobrevivido para ver o meu pai outra vez. Apenas clientes, mas eles não contam.

Meus pêsames se você se encontrar com o meu pai algum dia, porque será o último da sua vida.

**X**

Algumas vezes, já ouvi que assassinos não dormem depois de matar uma vítima, ainda mais se for a sua primeira. Isso é mentira. É conversa fiada de quem nunca matou por medo das conseqüências.

Eu já matei.

Eu ainda durmo.

Eu convivo com isso.

Ouça com atenção, porque eu só vou dizer uma única vez: matar não é _tudo_ o que parece. Você ainda vai dormir, mesmo que manche as suas mãos com um sangue que não é seu por uma causa que pode ter valor ou não. Tudo depende do seu estado psicológico. Tudo depende do que você acredita.

A primeira vez que eu matei foi para sobreviver e eu tinha dois anos.

Eu nunca parei para pensar muito nisso, mas agora um pensamento me ocorreu. Daquela vez, as manchas de sangue demoraram mais tempo pra sair.

Não era ninguém importante, eu acho. Eu não consigo me lembrar do rosto ou da voz, mas isso acontece com freqüência. Eu não gravo os rostos das minhas vítimas, elas é que gravam o meu. Eu me contento apenas com as manchas de sangue.

**X**

_Eu não quero morrer, eu não quero morrer._

Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes ouvi essa frase durante a minha vida – e não foram poucas. Eu posso ter apenas doze anos, mas eu não sei quantas pessoas eu já matei. Eu não conto, eu não faço questão disso. Apenas os perdedores o fazem e minha família é tudo, menos composta por gente dessa laia.

Eu não me orgulho disso. Eu _não devia_ me orgulhar. Eu não posso me orgulhar.

Mas, bem, a quem estou tentando enganar? Você já deve ter compreendido o tipo de pessoa que eu sou, não é?

Sou o tipo de pessoa com quem a sua mãe ou o seu pai – se você ainda tiver um – jamais vai querer que você ande. Eu não os culpo, eu também não iria querer tipos como eu ao lado do meu filho. Ou talvez eu quisesse. Bem, sou um caso à parte. Afinal, não é todo mundo que pertence a uma família de assassinos. Não é todo mundo que tem esse azar.

Eu não odeio a minha família. Quer dizer...não é a família mais _normal_ do mundo, mas eu não odeio eles. Eu só...gostaria de fazer as minhas próprias escolhas – e não passar por tantas sessões de tortura – , mas acho que isso não é possível.

Eu só posso matar.

Matar para viver, é isso que eu aprendi.

**X**

_A arena celestial não é um lugar para crianças._

Não foram uma, duas ou três pessoas que disseram isso ao meu pai quando ele me levou lá pela primeira vez, mas _muitas._ Elas achavam que eu ia morrer, não é engraçado? O meu pai, pelo menos, riu do comentário.

Eu só viria a saber disso anos mais tarde, quando ele mesmo me contasse. Você deve pensar que eu sou louco por pertencer a uma família assim, mas eu julgo completamente normal.

Eu cheguei ao ducentésimo andar da arena celestial aos três anos e matei _todos_ os meus oponentes. Foi um pré-requisito do meu pai para que eu pudesse ficar com o dinheiro. Os duzentos milhões mais bem aplicados da minha vida.

Você quer mesmo saber no que uma criança de três anos é capaz de gastar duzentos milhões? Vamos, não é preciso pensar muito, a resposta é uma só:

_C-H-O-C-O-R-O-B-Ô-S._

Eu gastei e teria gastado novamente, porque não há nada melhor que o sabor do chocolate para apagar as manchas de sangue. Acho que estou pensando muito nisso ultimamente, porque vejo manchas demais.

**X**

Eu estou cansado de casa.

Estou cansado das torturas, dos assassinatos diários e das cobranças. Eu não suporto mais isso, porque não é o que _eu_ quero. Você é capaz de entender isso? Eles não. Tudo o que querem, é o filho perfeito, o neto perfeito, o sucessor perfeito. Eu não sei o que eu quero e talvez por isso tenha suportado essa situação por tanto tempo.

Mas eu _não quero_ mais, eu _não agüento_ mais.

Não suporto os gritos da minha mãe, a inveja dos meus irmãos, os olhares do meu avô, nada disso. Eu não disse que sairia de casa, mas eu sei que minha família é esperta. Eu não peguei uma mochila, eu não peguei nada. Apenas um skate e as roupas do corpo, foi com isso que eu saí. Naquele dia, meu pai não disse nada. E eu não quis olhar para trás para encarar aqueles olhos, por isso eu corri.

Corri como nunca na minha vida, tentando sair daquela propriedade.

Eu estou livre.

Eu estou fora.

Eu não preciso mais matar, mas o faço mesmo assim. O que mais eu poderia fazer para sobreviver se isso foi tudo o que me ensinaram?

Mate para sobreviver. Mate para ser forte. Mate para me orgulhar. Mate, mate, mate.

Esta noite, eu sonhei com manchas de sangue nas minhas mãos.

**X**

Eu vaguei por muitos dias em busca de algo que eu pudesse fazer, antes de optar pelo exame Hunter. Eu não quero me tornar um, não me interesso nem um pouco pela profissão, porque eu já tenho uma. Entretanto, dizem que o exame é bastante interessante, acho que posso matar o tempo com isso e esquecer um pouco esses pensamentos que andam rondando a minha cabeça.

Não chega a ser um incômodo, você é capaz de compreender? Se não for, não sou eu quem irá explicar. É algo que deve compreender por si só em algum momento da sua vida que isso te acontecer.

Mas não importa agora, não é disso que quero falar e não é o que você quer ouvir também. Durante o exame Hunter, eu conheci um garoto estranho. O nome dele é Gon, ele tem a minha idade e...não tem medo de mim.

Ele não me evita, não importa o que eu faça. Nem mesmo quando eu disse a ele que era um assassino, pareceu se surpreender. Eu não sou capaz de compreender o que ele quer, mas não vou confundir as coisas. Está tudo bem enquanto eu estiver me divertindo com Gon. Está tudo bem enquanto ele não atravessar o meu caminho.

**X**

Sinceramente, estou um pouco decepcionado com o exame Hunter. Me disseram que seria algo difícil, que eu até poderia _morrer_ prestando, mas não encontrei nada tão perigoso assim. Quer dizer..algumas pessoas nos ameaçaram, mas não foi nada muito grave.

Somos agora cinco pessoas avançando juntos em uma torre. Confesso que nunca fui muito bom com trabalhos em equipe, você deve entender. Assassinos não costumam trabalhar com outras pessoas, fazem melhor o trabalho quando estão sozinhos, para que ninguém os atrapalhe.

Eu não me importo muito, desde que não me incomodem. Todas as lutas foram entediantes, eu gostaria de ter algo que me animasse. Leorio disse algo a respeito desse tal de Jones, mas eu não me lembro de ter ouvido falar de alguém como ele pelo meu pai. 146 vítimas, é? Acho que faço isso em menos de um mês, mas não importa muito.

Já faz algum tempo que não mato alguém, será que estou destreinado?

_O meu coração, me devolva ele!_

Que tipo de assassino é esse que pede pela própria vida? Pif..patético. Estou decepcionado, ainda mancho a roupa dele de sangue e as minhas mãos também. Papai não ficaria orgulhoso de saber disso. Eu sei que não.

Desculpe, papai, eu vou me esforçar mais da próxima vez.

**X**

Droga...tudo estava indo tão bem.

Eu estava _gostando_ de estar com Gon e os outros. Eu...eu realmente queria ser _amigo_ dele, então por quê? Por que Illumi tinha que aparecer para estragar tudo? Por que ele tinha que dizer aquelas coisas para mim? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?

Quando eu finalmente achei que tinha encontrado algo _divertido_, descobri que não passava de mentira. Conversa fiada.

_Um dia, você sentirá vontade de matá-lo. Vai querer testar ou não se é capaz de fazer isso. Afinal...você nem nas veias o sangue de um assassino._

Isso é mesmo verdade?

Se Gon atravessar o meu caminho, eu...vou querer mesmo matar ele?

Eu...sou assim tão terrível a ponto de deixar meu amigo morrer nas mãos do meu próprio irmão sem fazer nada?

Eu desisto, admito que perdi.

Illumi tem razão.

Eu não posso ter amigos.

**X**

Eu estou de volta em casa e não me arrependo do que fiz. Você deve estar perguntando o que foi, então deixe-me explicar. Eu esfaqueei minha mãe e meu irmão antes de sair de casa. Desumano? Talvez. Mas mamãe não se importa, até se orgulha de mim. Meu irmão é quem levou as coisas muito a sério e está me torturando.

Eu não me importo. Eu já me acostumei com a dor. Já me acostumei com essa vida.

Eu não me importo se as conseqüências forem apenas minhas, mas por que Milluki quer envolver os _meus_ amigos?

Maldito, eu vou matá-lo.

Eu o teria matado se vovô não tivesse entrado na sala e, droga, papai quer me ver. Espero que não seja nada de mais, acho que Milluki já fez o suficiente pelos últimos dias.

**X**

Ele só quis conversar. Uma conversa de pai para filho, perguntando tudo o que eu fiz desde que fugi de casa. Isso é um pouco estranho. _"Estranho?"_, você deve pensar. _"O que há de estranho em um pai querer falar com o seu filho?"_

Bem, no meu caso, há muito.

O meu pai não é o tipo de pai que pede para que o filho sente em seu colo enquanto conta histórias. Ele é o tipo de pai que não hesitaria em matar o próprio filho e eu tenho certeza disso. Mas eu não me importo. Ele pode ser assim, mas ainda é o meu pai. E eu gostei de conversar com ele, gostei muito.

Mas algo me incomodou. Eu não sei se deveria, mas incomodou.

A promessa.

_Nunca traia seus amigos._

Eu não sei porque, mas me senti inseguro quando fiz aquele juramento de sangue.

**X**

Nós estamos juntos novamente e tudo parece normal. Continuamos rindo juntos e fazendo coisas divertidas, mas parece que cada um seguiu um caminho diferente. Não significa que nunca mais vamos nos ver, temos um encontro marcado no dia primeiro de setembro em Yorkshin. Até lá, eu ficarei com o Gon.

Ainda estou incomodado com a promessa, com as manchas de sangue.

_Nunca traia seus amigos._

Isso me atormenta à noite, porque eu tenho me lembrado dos sonhos.

Eu jurei não matar, mas eu sei que faria isso de novo.

Então, ainda que saiba disso tudo, se ouviu atentamente cada detalhe da minha história, ouça quando eu digo, talvez pela última vez, para não se colocar no meu caminho. Eu não quero te matar, mas eu vou fazer isso se eu precisar. Você sabe bem, não é?

Por favor, Gon, não se coloque no meu caminho.

Porque manchas de sangue marcam as roupas, impregnam com seu cheiro, mas o pior de tudo...é que manchas de sangue marcam muito mais profundamente quando essa pessoa é importante.

Esta noite, eu sonhei que matei meus amigos.

Um a um eles caíram, mas eu não gravei o rosto deles. Eu não gravo o rosto das minhas vítimas, me contento com as manchas de sangue.

Porque elas marcam a alma.

**

* * *

**

_Para a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo._

_Aquela que me completa._

_Nós nos demos bem desde o início, não é?_

_Acho que não preciso dizer muito pra alguém que é capaz de ler a minha mente._

_Uma escritora admirável em todos os aspectos que sempre inova com as suas fics. _

_Não importa o que você diga, eu sempre vou amar o que você escreve._

_Te amo, Hee, e nunca esqueça que eu sou a __**sua**__ Alma Gêmea._

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Eu consegui, eu consegui 8D

Eu fiz uma centred no Killua!

E eu não sei se ficou bom, mas como a Nana aprovou, eu resolvi confiar nela!

Espero que goste, amor, porque eu juro que me esforcei!

O ditado no começo acho que é bem a cara do Kill.

Juro que um dia eu vou te fazer uma centred no Hiei.

Espero que goste da homenagem tosca, não sou muito boa com isso ;;

Te amo!

SUA Alma Gêmea.

_**Reviews ou o Killua vai matar você!**_


End file.
